lured by lust
by queenvados
Summary: After 23 years all of frieza kids have grown up and now they have problems of their own , Frieza fangs just grew in what will change his life or the perspective of it , can bulma , midnight, and vegeta find out why frieza even have fangs
1. chapter 1: wrongful thoughts

**do not own anything dbz,dbs,dragon ball, or dragon ball gt they are owned by akari toriyama please support the official release this is my first fanfiction enjoy (have a few oc if you want to know more about them my devianart is queen_vados) and my tumblr is queenvados and chilly cold**

 _chapter 1:_

 _having wrongful throughts_ Tsunami sat on his bed, thinking about his brother kuriza, of how much stronger he is , faster, and tougher, at first he never really questioned his feelings for his big brother but once he actually got to know kuriza he felt a feeling haven't felt before " _what's wrong with me "_ he thought quietly to himself blushing at the image of his brother striping down head to toe and smiling at him. Tsunami sat up quickly as he heard foot steps towards the halls. _" TSUNAMI !!!!"_ his nephew called busting the door open infront of him. " _hey carson!"_ tsunami exclaimed pulling his nephew into a bear hug. _" daddy called you down stairs like 3 hours ago"_ carson stated, Tsunami broke the hug and ruffled the chibis hair, smirking to himself , walking down stairs tsunami was thinking about _"kuriza"_ , it was like venom seeping into his heart. " _hey idiot long time no see baka?"_ , frieza's youngest son stated his name was chilly. _" hey jackass, what have you been doing, fucking around with vivian?_ tsunami replied back, chilly looked at him and smirked _"carson go with sit with mommy on the car okay?"_ chilly stated " _OK!_ carson yelled while running off " whats up runt you look pale?" chilly asked concerned for his older brother, " nothing...it's personal...ok" tsunami replied quietly

"well?" frieza stated breaking the silence between bulma and midnight, " Well it look like your not mature after all..." bulma said taking a look at frieza's fangs. " hmmm" frieza said loudly " look frieza not every icejin mature fast okay, speaking of that , it just mean your not ready for soul bondage, or marking a soul mate " midnight added " its natural actually for sayians, arisens, and icejins to be fully mature in order to soul bond " bulma noted

" who did you want to have as a soul mate anyway ???" bulma asked while taking a saliva sample from frieza " no its not that its the fact that ever since they grew in they've been hurting like hell I can' t even eat" frieza stated frowning a little bit


	2. chapter 2 : dominant

chapter 2 dominance

he jumped of the examining table and teleported back to his office away from bulma and midnight. " hmmmm" bulma mummered " I'll check on him " Midnight assured. Midnight then tp into frieza's office, "frieza " she said quietly walking over to him sitting in his chair " what?" he asked " is something bothering you, if there is something you can tell me you, know that right?" midnight stated feeling concerned about the young, yet fierce prince, she walked even closer to him and gently sat on his lap, staring him directly in the eyes. Frieza stared directly back into the shining onyx eyes, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and his member. Midnight slightly blush at the fact that she have never been this close with her boss, since she is the only scientist who equal up to bulma on the frieza force, she took in his scent as she pressed closer to him. "Midnight" frieza said in a rather husky voice, " yes my lord" midnight midnight whispered, she looked up at him , frieza gently placed his lips on hers. Midnight at first was shocked but then enjoyed the unexpected kissed, frieza slip his tounge in her mouth and danced with hers.

Midnight slightly moaned, frieza knew what she wanted , he smelt it on her the fact that she was in heat, and the sweet scent that came of her body made him excited. Midnights hands had started to wonder downward closer to frieza's unsheathing member, frieza broke the kiss and started to unbutton her labcoat realeasing her caged breast "frieza" she moaned letting his hand wonder over her perfect sized breast, frieza's member was now full unsheathed and is resting on her woman's hood entrance. Midnight felt frieza's fully erected cock pressing down on her womanhood , she blushed a rose color and looked deeply into those cherry colored eyes wishing that he can fuck her until she was numb, however by her being a sayian she loathed for dominance and so did frieza

frieza smiled showing his growned fangs, she smiled back showing her pearly whites " i'm not giving up that easily my lord " midnight sassed in a rather husky voice " I know you won't so i'll make you scream " frieza chuckled


End file.
